Comatose
by jasmin1206
Summary: I knew he was trouble the moment I laid eyes on him. I knew that, yet I let myself be seduced, I love him, but it would be so much easier if I hated him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone who has stuck with my stories ^_^ and to everyone who hasn't ^_^ please R & R. **

I met him when I went clubbing. It was my first time clubbing, my friends in my singing club somehow convinced me. I knew he was trouble the moment I laid eyes on him.

He had ragged silver-grey hair that hung to his shoulders, he had a black hat perched on his head, hiding his eyes. He wore a leather vest, or something like it. Underneath he wore a white t-shirt that hugged his muscular frame. He also wore skin-tight jeans. He had a tattoo twining down his left shoulder. I started turning away, but then he lifted his head and I saw his eyes, his beautiful red eyes. That's when it started.

He saw me looking at him. I stared at him too long. That was all it took, he murmured something to his companion and turned away to thread through the tables, I saw the back of his leather vest, it contained a skull.

I melted into the middle of my friends; I didn't want to get started with someone who was obviously trouble. "Matt? You okay?" Ludwig asked "yeah, I've just never been clubbing, it's a little much…"

"That, my bro, is what we're about to fix! WHOO! LET'S DANCE!" my brother Alfred shouted. "Matt, clubbing, _that _is Alfred's version. He takes it to an entirely new level. Don't follow his way of doing that."

Alfred was flirting with everything that had a chest and scoring well, in his eyes. He led a girl down a corridor out the back. I shook my head, they shouldn't get started with him.

He was a playboy, a womanizer, he would always dump them or cheat. I didn't approve of the way he treated girls, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I danced a little, but I soon tired of it, I didn't really like clubbing, since I wasn't noticed at all. That sucked. "ALRIGHT! NOW! TIME FOR KAROKE! WHOEVER THE SPOTLIGHT LANDS ON HAS TO GET UP AND SING!"

About five people had sung, they sucked. Then I saw a bright light shine in my eyes "ow…"

"ALRIGHT! WE HAVE OUR NEXT SINGERS! THEY'LL BE SINGING A DUET!" Cheers racked the club as I was pushed onto the stage. Another person stood there. It was him, the one I'd seen before. He smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

"Let's bring the house down." His voice was husky. "I assume you don't need a microphone?"

"N-no, not when I'm singing" I murmured. "LET'S GET STARTED!"

We were told to sing dancing with a star by Justice Crew and Flo Rida.

He took Flo Rida and some justice crew.

He started moving towards me and I started moving backwards. He pulled me towards him and twirled me under his arm. He dropped me backwards, caught me and pushed me up.

We spun and danced, over the stage we twirled, I nearly fell off the stage and he caught me as he finished his section. I started singing as he pulled me up and twirled me under his arm.

The song ended. I was panting a little, the dancing had been fast paced, I was acutely aware of his arm around my waist as we stood on the stage, facing the audience.

I pushed his hand off and ran down the stairs. I knew this was not good, I shouldn't involve myself with someone like him, it would only end badly.

"Hey! Wait up!" he caught me and grabbed my wrist. He spun me around and lent over me, he was supporting me with his arms that were linked behind my back.

"Where are you going?" He asked, smiling at me. I was deeply attracted to him, to be honest. But I was scared to throw in my lot with him. It would only end badly.

He pulled me up and let go. He sat down at a table. "Sit down" he said, gesturing towards the other chair.

My feet moved on their own. My head was telling me, screaming at me, to stop. It will only end badly. But I ignored it. I let go of common sense.

I sat down. "You drink?" "N-no…" I whispered. He went up to the bar and ordered two beers. He gave one to me, "here" I looked at it. "I-I don't drink, I told you!"

"Please? Have you tried one of these?"

"No"

"You should try new things, come on" he cracked open his beer, I did the same with mine. "You play pool?"

"I have played a little, not much though."

"Well come on!" he pulled me over to the table. "Hey! Matt! Found you. We're going now. Are you com- are you drinking?" he asked, incredulously.

"Um…" I looked at my half empty beer glass, it was my third. "Yeah…"

"Wow… Are you coming?"

"R-right…" I downed the last half, the boy came next to me "I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Matthew, or Matt"

"Is it alright if I call you Birdie?"

"Yeah, sure. What's your name?"

"Gilbert"

"Can I call you Gil?"

"Sure." Gil touched my cheek and leaned forward, he kissed me gently on the lips. Then he released me, "I'll see you again, Birdie"

"Woah…" I stared at Gil, then Ludwig tugged me, "let's go" I heard a hint of steel in his voice, as he turned and headed for the door, we all bundled into his car and he drove us home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm sorry I took so long to update! Please R & R! Enjoy. ^_^**

Why was I doing this again? Gilbert stared at the school in front of him. He'd missed every single day of school since the beginning of the year and now, now that kid shows up and he's here.

No way was he going through with this.

He turned to walk away and froze mid-step. What if he and Birdie got together? He'd quit smoking already, and limited the amount he drunk. All for that damn kid. And now he was going to _school_?

But what if they_ did_ get together? What if he didn't go to school or have a job? He would feel embarrassed and awkward. He wanted to be able to support Birdie. Because Birdie would be his.

"THAT KID DAMN MESSES WITH MY HEAD!" Certainly, his family had been shocked with his rapid change. So here he was, at a private school, for some kid he barely knew!

And he had not even seen the kid for three weeks. He had waited there every night, but he was never there. He wondered when he had started to fall in love with Birdie was it when their eyes had met? When they had sung? When they had kissed?

Well, Birdie certainly dominated his thoughts. He walked into his school. When he got to his first class he nervously sat down. The teacher started to mark the roll.

"Gilbert? No he won't be-"

"I'm here" gazes turned to stare at him and he shrank in his seat as the gazes bored into him.

"What?"

"I-I'm here"

"You're here? That's a first" the teacher murmured, mainly to himself.

Gazes turned to the front as the teacher resumed his roll. When his classes were over he fled outside for recess. He huddled in a corner and ignored everyone. Much as it surprised him, he didn't mind the absence of cigarettes. He hated them anyway.

Wait… if I don't like them, why did I smoke them? He asked himself. But the answer was plain. Because he was an idiot. "Oi! New kid! Gilbert, right?" A girl bounced up to him. "Name's Elizabeta! You find school fun?"

The girl was pushing herself close to him and sucking up his personal space. He cringed from her.

"B-back off a little." he cringed. "You're going to camp! It's next week! See you then!" She said.

"Wha-what?!"

Elizabeta skipped off and he was left sitting there like an idiot. "What?"

After his final class he stumbled out of class, he was a bright kid, but he hadn't had to think for awhile. He strolled along and finally came to a house. (MANSION! imagine the biggest palace you can, then times it by ten, THAT BIG!)

He walked into his mansion and walked down a corridor. He flopped onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. He must have dozed off, because he was woken by his brother's booming voice.

"How was school?"

"Shut up Ludwig…"

Ludwig pushed his glasses up and surveyed his drowsy brother. "Do you want something to eat? A beer?" Gilbert was up like a lightning bolt at the mention of alcohol.

As they sat in the kitchen Ludwig watched him guzzling his drink enviously. He sighed and Gilbert wiped the froth from his mouth. "You aren't going to drink?"

"Someone dared me not to…"

Gilbert grinned and started drinking slowly. "Stop rubbing it in!" Ludwig snapped, hitting him in the shoulder. Gilbert laughed and ran away. He walked up to his room. He flopped on his bed and turned his laptop on. He watched it slowly start up.

He began writing up his assignment that was due in a couple of weeks. When that was finished he flopped on his bed and fell asleep. The next day he went back to school. He went to his locker and twirled the dial around. He felt a hand shove him and he was pushed into his locker.

He whirled, holding his aching face. "What the hell? Who did that?" There wasn't anyone there. This repeated for the rest of the day. By the time he'd gone home his face was one big bruise. He hid throughout the next day.

Finally, camp came round.

"Oh joy. Camp." He didn't get why everyone was running around happily. He grumbled as he boarded the bus.

When he got there he was shepherded into a cabin and pushed onto a bed. Apparently another school would be mixed in with this school. Gilbert's heart stopped as Birdie entered the cabin. He was chatting and laughing with a few people.

Gilbert stood up and walked over to Birdie. He tapped Birdie. "Birdie… I haven't seen you in ages."

Birdie looked at him. "Sorry? Who are you?" He asked, looking confused.

"You don't remember?"

"No…" Birdie sounded like he was talking to a little kid. He wore a plastic smile, too.

He doesn't remember… Gilbert felt his eyes tear up and he turned and ran out. Why doesn't he remember?! He sprinted away.

**Sorry it was so short, I just need a small chapter to get my creative mind flowing, the next chapter should be better. **


End file.
